charmed_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Logan Sommers
"Well we did die and come back to life. It's got to have some side effects, right?. -''Logan to Will. '''Logan Sommers' is a half-breed offspring of a Guardian; Kate Sommers and a Manticore father. His father mated with his mother in order to give birth to a hybrid that would be able to blend into the mortal world. Logan is also the adopted son of Derek Sommers, and adopted brother of Will Sommers. Logan, due to his Manticore DNA is able to shimmer, as well as use super strength and hyper speed. He also has other abilities such as high resistance and enhanced senses. Logan is of Manticore heritage as well as being apart of the Cortes line of guardians. History For the first two years of his life Logan lived in hiding with his mortal mother; having escaped from his Manticore family with his mother; Kate Cortes, by shimmering on the day of his birth; and the day she was home free although not knowing if she would be able to keep him she didn't give him a name and just called him, Mijo, Son, and had taken to teaching him how to use his powers; as well as right from wrong, however while trying to escape from another Manticore attack Kate was fatally wounded. Logan shimmered the pair to a safe place in San Francisco, and it was there that they met Derek and Will Sommers, upon learning that Will was like Logan, she begged Derek to take Logan and adopt him, protecting him from his Manticore family. Derek and Will ended up saving Logan from another kidnap attempt and stopped them from coming after him again and not long after Will named his new little brother "Logan" after his favorite superhero Wolverine. Within a year, Logan was legally adopted by Derek, as they tried to help his mother to get better. Logan spent a lot of his time with Will and the Halliwells. Appearance Tyler is a very handsome young man * Appearance: In terms of appearance, Tyler is a lean, medium-height young man with olive skin, dark brown eyes, and curly dark brown hair. He has a small scar on his cheek from falling through the glass coffee table and it's often remarked that Tyler's jaw is slightly uneven. He has started to bulk up a little though he still has that little boy look about him. * Wardrobe: Tyler typically dresses in a casual, alternative style that features suede or corduroy jackets, henleys, flannel or denim shirts, hoodies, and jeans with boots or Chuck Taylor sneakers. However when the occasion demands it he does wear a shirt and tie combo, though he always looks younger when he does this. Personality Logan is known for being a compassionate, selfless, and kind young man, although he can be a little immature. He is known for his strength of will, his virtue, and his ability to retain his humanity, something that his brother tends to struggle with. Despite the power he wields, he is uncomfortable to flaunt it and is known for doing whatever is necessary to protect those he cares about; especially for brother; Will and his friends, Peyton Halliwell and Scott Trudeau, and it is something he showed as a baby by saving his mom. Much to Will and Scott's annoyance, Logan is very prone to giving second chances, does not believe in no-win scenarios, and has been shown as entirely willing to be tortured or killed in defense of his family, friends, and innocents. However, his intent to keep his loved ones safe means that he is not immune to making unwise decisions out of desperation to protect them, especially if they were caused harm because of his mistakes. The fall of his brother changed him a lot; and while he is still the compassionate and empathic person he was before, he has also become more confident and self assured, no longer seeming to doubt himself or his decisions and even coming up with a plan to help Will and it is through his love and strength, that stop him from going down the same past. Despite being half-manticore, Tyler has never went demonic, and is not unopposed to vanquishing his demonic side, for the greater good. Powers and Abilities Active Powers * Shimmering: The ability to teleport from one place to another through shimmering. Like his brother, Logan is well-versed with his abilities of shimmering with him having first used the ability in order to save his mother and him from his Manticore family. Over the years he has further learned about shimmering from his brother, and has become quite the expert in using this ability. * Sonic Scream: The ability to unleash a high-pitch sonic scream. Manticores use this ability as a form of communication, although over the years, Logan, like his brother, has learned to change his sonic scream from a calling card to an offensive weapon, and only seems to use it in its original manner when he's trying to contact Will. Unlike his brother, Logan is good with this ability though he doesn't use it often. * Hyper Speed: The ability to travel extremely fast, moving at speeds greater than what ordinary beings can. Having learned how to control this ability from Will, and over the years he has gotten faster and faster. Logan has a fair bit of control over his speed and has found himself to have amazing agility in combination with his hyper speed, though he is not as good as Will. * Super Strength: The ability to have and exert a level of physical strength much greater than that of a normal person. Like with his hyper speed and much of his other powers, Logan was taught how to control his super strength by Will. Logan is very strong and has become stronger with the passing years as well as using his abilities in order to protect his friends. He once destroyed a locker with his nails when his powers were getting the best of him, though it was never discovered to be him that did it. * Elasticity: The ability to stretch certain parts of the body. Half-Manticores possess an elastic tongue although Logan rarely uses this ability as he feels that it freaks people out though he does seem to change his features especially his eyes and nails and even more whenever he is under demonic charms. Other Powers * Sensing: The ability to sense the location of other beings. As a toddler, Logan somehow managed to sense Will, as he appeared near Will's home. As he grew older, Logan's abilities became stronger and even more developed with him being able to sense his big brother Will within seconds and later his sensing abilities become more mature with him always able to find his friends; especially Scott Trudeau and Peyton Halliwell. * Enhanced Senses: The ability to possess one or more enhanced senses. Manticores possess enhanced hearing, allowing them to hear sonic screams at great distances. Unlike his brother; Logan has never really struggled with his senses and has become acutely aware of everything and has learned to adapt further throughout the years, and has become very in-tune with his abilities. * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm. Professional Life ''' * '''School Student: Logan Relationships Will Sommers Will is Logan's adopted brother and possibly one of his cousins. The boys have always been very close, best friends. When Will was ten, he found Logan and his dying mother and took them to see his Dad, Logan's mother then entrusted Logan to Derek and Will to protect and care for when she learned that Will and Logan shared their Manticore halves with one another. Over the years Will has taught Logan how to use his powers. The two grew up with one another with Will teaching Logan how to use his powers, and has shown to be very selfless when it comes to his little brother. However when Will goes through a bad patch he tends to take his anger out on Logan, intent on hurting him, but never wanting to kill him, while Logan is intent on trying to save him and get him back. Whenever he comes back to his senses, Logan automatically forgives him, and Will is guilt ridden. Yet despite everything the brothers will always be there for one another, and do everything they can for each other. Etymology * Logan: The given name Logan is derived from the Scottish'surname Logan', which is in turn derived from a place name. The likely origin of this surname is a place located near Auchinleck, in Ayrshire. The place'name' is derived from the Scottish Gaelic lagan, which is a diminutive of lag, which in turn means "hollow". * Sommers: German and Danish: from Middle German sumer, Danish, Norwegian sommer'summer', a nickname for someone of a warm disposition, or for someone associated with the season in some other way or from living in a sunny place, in some instances a metonymic occupational name for a basketweaver or a drummer, from Middle High German sum(b)er, sum(m)er ‘basket’, ‘basketry’, ‘drum’. Jewish (Ashkenazic): ornamental name from German Sommer ‘summer’. Like the other seasonal names, this was also one of the group of names that were bestowed on Jews more or less at random by government officials in 18th- and 19th-century central Europe. Trivia * One of Logan's greatest fears is to become a monster like his Manticore father or Will's mother. Category:Characters